Nine Tail Fox
by ZombieMistress
Summary: It's 2 weeks into the new 7th year for the trio and a blooded up fox is in need of add. Snape takes care of the fox but this is not a normal fox. Can the witch find a was to free herself from her trapped fox state? But first she must learn how to get her voice back. DMHP, GWHG, RWLB, SSOC rated T to start but M soon enough
1. Chapter 1

The Fox: Chapter 1

"Now who could that be?" Hagrid got up from the table and as soon as his back was turned Hermione, Ron, and Harry stuffed the 'rock' cakes into their pockets to look like they ate some. Hagrid opened the door to unicorn with a fox on its back.

"Why Hello there." Hagrid smiled before looking at the scruffy looking fox that was dripping blood on the unicorn and running over to help. "What happened?"

"She appeared in front of me out of nowhere and looked at me with eyes asking for help before fainting." The unicorn spoke into Hagrid's mind.

"I will make sure she is healed by our best and free to run again in no time." Hagrid gently removed the fox from the unicorn's back and gasped.

"Yes this is not a normal fox. Normally this kind is very powerful and can speak so to get like this and not speak is very unusual. And speaking of unusual this fox outwardly belongs in the words but inwardly with your kind, I think that might be way it can speak." The unicorn noticed the 3 peeking out the door and bowed to them. "I leave everything to you but before I go." The unicorn's horn glows and touches the fox. "May that help a little for it is the most I am able to do." With that he ran off back into the woods.

"That's a nine tail fox!" Hermione ran out in amazement.

"Yes it is. Now I must bring her to Snape for help. Minor stuff I can take care of but this I need help with."

"Why Snape?" Ron asked with a slight sneer, still unhappy with how Snape treated them in the past.

"He cares for the forest creatures as much as I do. He is an animal person plus helping them can get you perks. That's how he got the unicorn blood to stay alive after the snake attack during the war."

"How did he get the blood." Harry trotted up after making sure Hagrid's hut was okay to leave untended.

"He saved a unicorn mother and her second twin foal. Normally only one foal is ever born but this one had twins and normally the second one dies but Snape happened to be out getting ingredients when he heard the distressed unicorn and helped deliver the last foal and heal them so in return she gave him some of her blood."

"But unicorn blood can only temporarily prevent death." Hermione stated questioningly.

"Snape is a smart fellow he is and made himself a very strong healing potion out of it." Snape was one of Hagrid's closest friends; they would always sit and drink for hours whenever he came by. "Shouldn't your last classes of the day be starting soon? You should run along so you are not to be late."

"You're right bye Hagrid see you later." Harry ran off with his friend's right behind him after saying their goodbyes as well. Hagrid made way the other direction to the dungeons since Snape had no classes today. Once he got to Snape's classroom, since he can always be found there on a Friday, he tapped the door with his foot since his hands were full of a fox.

After a few seconds Snape opens the door and lets Hagrid in while eyeing the large dog sized bundle in his hands. "Set it on that table over there." Snape pointed to table he tries to keep clear for times like this while closing, locking, and warding the door. "What do we have here?"

"A nine tailed fox my friend." Hagrid placed the fox down and made sure it looked comfy before checking its heart beat and breathe rate.

"A nine tails? Not normal for one to be here to be here. They are native to Japan are they not?" Snape ran a diagnostic spell after Hagrid moved.

"Yes they are a unicorn said she appeared in front of him an fainted."

"Interesting. A nothing interesting thing is I am getting a very iffy diagnostics like it can't make up its mind as to what to state."

"The unicorn said 'fox outwardly belongs in the words but inwardly with your kind' so that might have something to do with it."

"That is a puzzle even I might have a hard time figuring out. Well the only complete thing I can read is tired, hurt internally and externally, and a few spells."

"Spells?" Hagrid looked very ruffled that someone would place a spell on such a rare creature.

"Honestly it looks more like a curse since they have signatures on them but for some reason I can't tell which spells. Maybe after she is healed she will help us figure it out." Snape signed and stopped running the diagnostic spell. "What shall we call her?"

"I don't know. Kit?" Short and simple."

"Sounds good. I need to get a few things from the forest to heal her. Could you clean her up while I am out?"

"Sure thing." Hagrid went to the cabinet they have set up for simple cleaning and healing. After getting some warm water and pouring a vile of healing potion into the water he grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the fox being gentle and talking kindly the whole time. After He hand completely cleaned Kit and had taken care of the cleaning stuff Snape walked in with what he needed. "Anything you need me to do?" He knew this was the part that he was not really needed for but liked to offer help.

"Not really. Albus might find this amusing, why not go get him and fill him in while I start this. It should be done in a little over an hour, two max."

"Sounds like a plan." Hagrid left to inform the Headmaster while Snape started the poisons he needed and made sure he could watch the fox out of the corner of his eye just in case. He had to do a double take when he truly noticed the fox's fur; it was a reddish orange like the tip of a flame. Snape allowed himself to aw at its beauty for a few seconds before starting the poisons.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox: Chapter 2

Snape had finished making and bottling the potions by time Albus and Hagrid finally returned. He was placing the needed vials next to the nine tails- kit- when they walked in. "What the bloody hell took you so long?"

Albus shook his head the normal twinkle in his eyes. "Turns out Lavender overheard Harry teasing Ron about kissing Hermione and asking what it was like to kiss his sister the other day and Lavender tried to dual Hermione for Ron's love in the middle of the hallway so had to take care of that."

"Thought that was cleared up after the hospital incident?" Snape did not really care but Hagrid had told him all about it a few days after.

"Lavender still seems to think Hermione is still after Ron even though she rather be with another female. Really only one she should worry about it Harry is the completely gay one." Hagrid stated with a chuckle.

"I really don't need to know there sexual chooses friend." Snape sneered, not that he had issues with gays he just didn't like the image of Ron and Harry fucking that appeared in his head.

"So Harry is gay? Thought he was bi like Hermione." Albus had an amused looking his eye. "Been trying to figure that boy out. Only thing that made be think he was bi was how he looks at Draco even though he is dating Ginny."

"Yep he came into the hut a few days ago and asked for a father son talk and told me he had a crush on Draco and didn't really feel anything for Ginny other than wanting to be 'normal'." Hagrid felt proud be like a father to the boy. "Told him to end it with Ginny and try his hand at Draco. Never hide what you are."

"Great advice Hagrid. How does Draco feel about it?" Albus now Snape who was just put the diagnostic spell up to show how the potions would affect the fox and was about to administer the potions.

"He came running into my room the other day skipping happily that Harry wanted to be friends and asked me if he might have a chance." Snape placed healing cream onto the visible wounds of the nine tails. "Told him no clue go and try just stop skipping, the dungeons are not a place for merry making."

Albus laughed out loud before getting back to business with the fox. "What is this beauty's name?"

"We agreed on Kit. Not all that creative but it is simple." Hagrid reached down to gently pet the fox. "What potions did you make friend?"

"Pain potion, muscle relaxer potion, skeleton grow, minor organ healing since I don't have the stuff to make I beater one, and healing cream. I hope I made all that we will need. I will start with the pain and muscle relaxer first to make sure the other two potions don't hurt her any more then what she is." After saying that he went to work getting Kit to slowly drink the potions.

"I should go get some food that she might like just in case it is hungry when she wakes up." With that Hagrid was off to the kitchen.

"You know Hogwarts could use a mascot. Hagrid joked about it on the way down here but I think it might be fun. Nine tailed foxes live forever and can breed with normal foxes, but only one out of 37 will be a nine tails. If breed with another nine tails the offspring will be a nine tails but they will only have one." Albus smiled at the fox as its breathing seemed to become normal and not taxing. "Good to see the potions already working."

"Yes it is, poor girl. If she wants to be a mascot so be it but I still think she should have the freedom to leave." Snape had just finished the first half of the potions and was onto the last two. "Where did you read about nine tailed foxes?"

"I was given a book years ago from a friend about Japanese mystical creatures. It is an interesting read; I will bring it to dinner to let you borrow it." Albus sat down and pulled out his favorite lemon candy. He stared at Kit for a while in silence.

"That would be nice, thank you." Snape managed to the last of the potions down easy enough.

A few minutes after the potions were given Kit started making a noise of pain. Snape an Albus looked at other then back at Kit, both ready to act if something happened. Kit slowly started to open her eyes and jumped when she saw the two men staring at her. Jumping to get up only to fall down off the table and squeak in pain. Snape went to pick her up but Kit bites him. Albus casted a light binding spell on Kit so they could move her then transfigured a stir stick into a fluffy blanket to set Kit on. Kit was squeaking the whole time.

Kits Point of view:

"Fucking fuck fuckers! My right leg and arm fucking kills, and my ribs. I must have broken them when I feel off that hill. Oh my insides hurt as will. That spell hurt, whatever the fucker hit me with. Fuck I hurt!" Kit thought to herself before opening her eyes and seeing two stranger men looking at her. In fear she jumped up to get away only for her right side to give out on her casing her to fall hard onto the floor. "Son of a mother fucking cock sucker! Wait what the hell do you think you are doing? Don't touch me!" The guy with black hair bent down to pick her up when she bite him. "Yeah stay away from me! I will bite you again. Why can't I move? No don't touch me! I said I will bite you again. Put me down! Hey, this is soft. I kinda like this. This still does not get you onto my good side. Who the fuck are you?" Kit stops yelling at the men long enough to hear them say something about her being a vocal little thing. "Hey answer me fuckers! Who are You?"

"I wish I know what she was saying. Might be able to help her more." The black haired man said to the white haired elder.

"Strange that she seems to sound like a normal fox. Nine tails are known to speak to humans. Must be something I am missing from the book."

Kit stopped moving for a second and remembered what had happened to her and why they can't hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox: Chapter 3

"Since you fucked up my plan to have a nine tail foxed pelt to hang over my mantle I will change you into one then skin you instead." I ugly wizard had the red headed witch chained to a wall. "I was so close to killing that fox but no you have to scare it and only managed to graze a few hairs of its tail. So with these I will make a modified polyjuice potion and there we have it one nine tailed fox pelt. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"You are sick fuck! Nine tails are rare and you just want one for its pelt? And like hell you are going to change me!" The red head was kicked hard in the ribs.

"Shut up witch! If you had not thrown a rock at the fox to scare it off I would not have to do this to you."

"It is wrong to kill a kind and noble creature!" She pulled at the chains trying to yell at him eye to eye.

"No need to hear you talk anymore honestly bitch." He cast a silence spell around the witch while she was screaming in pain from him kicking her in the ribs again, breaking a few ribs and pulling her shoulder out of place, before placing a silence spell on her. "Now the potion should be done soon, I will go and get it while you sit here in agony." He kicks her a few more times to see her in pain.

After he leaves she sees movement in the corner. She yells for help, hoping it is friendly, only to remember he casted a silence spell on her. "Fuck!" She said to herself. "This is just great broken ribs and dislocated shoulder. Damn this pain, my vision is getting blurry from the pain I need to stay awake."

The wizard came back and slimed at the witch. "Potion is done, drink up." after fighting with the witch to get her to drink the potion her finally just beat her until she fainted from the pain and used a spell to place the potion into her stomach. "This potion is modified to never wear off without a reversal spell but what's it matter to you? You will be dead." The wizard laughter was interrupted by noise behind him. He spun around to see the nine tailed fox her tried to kill earlier. "Two pelts? My lucky day." He pulled out his wand and blasted a few spells at the fox as it jumped around the room. Whenever he thought he got a good aim it would bounce back at him. He dodged one and with his dodge it went straight to the red headed witch. It hit her leg causing it to break while still in the mists of turning into a fox.

She woke from the pain and jumped up only to fall over. She was a nine tailed fox now so she did not fit the chains anymore. She watched the other fox and the wizard move around the room. She tried yelling but only a squeak noise came out. "What the hell nine tails can talk why can't I? Was it the silence spell?" As she was thinking the wizard stepped close to her. She took opportunity to bite his leg. He yelled in pain before looking down to see her biting his leg. He picked up his leg and kicked her hard across the room. Before she could hit the wall hard the real nine tailed fox managed to aim a transport spell at her to move her some place safe where someone would be able to help her. The wizard was bewildered for a moment that the witch disappeared and the nine tails took that time to send an inferno spell at him causing him to become ash in a matter of a few minutes.

"Hope she is fine now. Wish I could have changed her back instead, she was nice. She will be back when she is back to being human I know it. I will thank her then and apology's for sending her away and not fixing then." The fox spoke to himself before casting the evil building on fire and heading off to his mate and offspring he almost never got to see again the other day.

Present day:

"That's right, that's what happened. Can't believe I forgot for a second." Kit thought to herself before getting up after the pain went away and sat up staring at the two men. The men were staring at her while saying nothing, it was starting to annoy her. "Speak damn it."

Albus chuckled at her squeaking noises. "Cute little thing."

"Cute? She is the size of a dog." Snape remarked as Hagrid walked into the room with a bowl of broth and some meat and potatoes in it.

"The house elves suggested this." Hagrid said as she placed it in front of Kit. She sniffed it before looking up at Hagrid with her head slightly turned. Hagrid laughed while saying it was not poisoned. Still eyeing him she took a bite out of some meat that was floating in the broth. It was good and didn't taste poisoned so she started to eat it down, which was very weird since she was eating differently than a human. She at a little at a time since she was not a fan of being watched even though she was starving from not eating in a couple of days. After she had about eating 1/3 of the bowl Albus got to her level. She backed up a little causelessly.

"Well lovely one how about becoming our mascot? If that does not please you then you may leave, but here you will have a warm roof over your head and any food that pleases you." Albus smiled at her.

"Don't think she needs much food Albus she kind looks well enough." Snape had gone around and poked her stomach. Kit spun around and nipped him for calling her fat.

"Listen here you! I am perfectly healthy for a woman of my age and height so leave my slight belly fat alone! You fucker." Kit yelled at him, only to sound like pissed off squeaks.

"Seems you have pissed her off my friend." Hagrid said amusingly. "She has a nice fluffy chest and fluffy tails so I think her stomach is just fine."

Kit only glared at him in a fox way since he had in a way complemented her boobs and ass but he still talked about her tummy. She went back to eating while contemplated staying with the men. She needed a place to stay and plus she had no idea where she was so it might as well be safer.

After finishing the bowl and listening to them talk about where she might stay if she decided to stay she made a squeak noise to get their attention. They looked at her and all but Snape smiled. "She seems in better spirits now." Albus said, which was true the potions have healed and worked. "So Kit, will you stay?"

"Kit? Is that the name you have given me? Not very creative but it will do I guess." She thought to herself before nodding her head up and down.

"Maybe it be best to stay with Professor Snape. He may be able to find some way to help you speak again. If you could before that is." A bell went off stating the last class of the day had ended and dinner would be in an hour. "Oh I better go. Take care you three."

"Don't forget the book Albus." Snape called out.

"Albus? She heard that name before." Kit thought. "Wait he said professor." She thought again then it clicked, she was at the world famous Hogwarts. She now was at in a much better mood knowing she was truly safe here.

"I better go and feed Fang as well. See you later friend." With that Hagrid walked out of the room leaving Kit and Snape together, staring at each other. She was not pleased that she would be staying with the man that called her fat but she was sure that once she got her bearings here she could find someplace else.

"What?" Snape sneered will looking at the fox, still not happy to be bitten twice.

"If you're not happy about be biting you again then don't call me fat!" She jumped onto the table to star at him eye to eye. "Pale fucker."

Snape just looked at her while she squeaked at him be for making his way to his champers. "Follow me, we will get you set up before we head to dinner."

She followed him into a cozy room of mostly black and, surprisingly, blue. She stopped to look around. Snape noticed this. "Even if I am my house colors as green and silver I have been more parcel to blue." Kit nodded her head as if saying I agree. Snape looked at her before shaking his head. "Feel ridicules having a conversation with something that can't talk back."

"I can still talk fucker! It may not be your language but I can still talk." She squeaked at him.

Snape smirked. "You have some spunk I will give you that. Maybe it will be fun having you around. Just no snooping."

"No promises." Kit squeaked at him. And he just hoped that what she said was an okay.


End file.
